Sin miedo al destino
by FrutillaPecosa
Summary: Ken Wakashimazu lucha por cumplir un sueño junto a sus amigos. Historia ambientada antes del 2do Campeonato Nacional *Corregido*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes y escenarios aquí presentados pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi de su obra "Capitán Tsubasa"

Las ideas y situaciones aquí expresadas son de mi autoría así como los posibles personajes originales que puedan aparecer.

* * *

He decidido re publicar este fic después de someterlo a una exhaustiva corrección. No varió mucho de la versión original, a excepción de la longitud del texto (cinco capítulos fueron reducidos a sólo tres) Espero que todos los cambios sean de su agrado y espero no haber alterado la idea original del fic.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Minuto noventa del segundo tiempo y el juez hace sonar su silbato. Uno de los jugadores de la secundaria Otomo se esfuerza por patear el balón tan fuerte como su ya exhausto cuerpo se lo permite. Pero es demasiado tarde. El juego había terminado y, una vez más, el Nankatsu clasificaba al campeonato nacional.

Los jóvenes seleccionados del colegio Toho miraban la televisión en uno de los comedores de la escuela. Aunque a muchos de ellos les seducía la idea de encontrarse con el Nankatsu nuevamente en la final también era cierto que, no pocos, querían evitar el encuentro con Tsubasa Ozora y su tropa. Era mejor no arriesgarse a una nueva desgracia. Entre estas dos aguas navegaba el pensamiento del capitán del equipo. Kojiro Hyuga había mirado atentamente el partido con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Él conocía muy bien a Ozora y sabía de antemano que era él a quien vería en la final y a quien tendría que derrotar. Porque el torneo sólo tenía una corona, sólo uno podía inscribirse como el mejor e, indudablemente, ese debía ser él.

Decidido a alentar a sus muchachos, el capitán habló:

—Este año, el torneo es nuestro. No hay opción de equivocarse, no podemos tropezar. Nadie es mejor que nosotros, pues dependemos de nosotros mismos. Solamente nuestros errores pueden frustrar nuestro sueño y eso, no sucederá. No importa si el rival que tengamos enfrente es el Nankatsu o cualquier otro. Nadie nos quitará lo que es nuestro ¿Entendido? — la voz del capitán se escuchó más fuerte y segura que nunca. O al menos eso creyó el portero del Toho, Ken Wakashimazu, quien había compartido con Kojiro las más grandes victorias que habían experimentado en sus aún cortas vidas y, también, las más frustrantes derrotas. Era el portero y segundo capitán pero, por sobre todo, era el mejor amigo de Kojiro y, por esta razón, sabía que Hyuga no estaba jugando un torneo más sino una batalla personal contra el único que podía imponerse sobre él como el mejor: Tsubasa Ozora.

— ¿Estás asustado Wakashimazu-kun?— Una voz suave y aún infantil sacó al joven portero de sus pensamientos. Era Takeshi Sawada su ex compañero de equipo en el Meiwa y que, desde comienzos de este año, se les había unido como delantero en el Toho.

—No… ¿Cómo crees?— Ken miró a su compañero sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que respondía. No le temía al Nankatsu, ni a Tsubasa Ozora ni siquiera al fantasma de su otrora rival directo, Genzo Wakabayashi quien se había aventurado a una aventura personal en tierras germanas. No era ningún rival dentro del campo el que lo preocupaba realmente. Pero eso no venía al caso. El hecho es que no, no estaba asustado.

—Ah bueno, es que te vi tan pensativo y serio que creí que temías un futuro enfrentamiento con el Nankatsu— bromeó el menudo muchacho.

—Sólo pensaba— dudó un momento en responder—en lo que Kojiro decía. Este debe ser nuestro año, Takeshi.

—Y lo será. El capitán está muy ilusionado con este campeonato. Ya sabes lo duro que ha sido para él adaptarse al nuevo estilo de juego que el entrenador aquí nos ha impuesto. No podemos defraudarlo.

—Y no lo haremos, te lo aseguro— Ken se puso de pie—. Sin embargo, no llegaremos a ninguna final si no nos paseamos un momento por la sala de clases. Sólo conoceríamos la gloria de la expulsión— Tomó entonces sus libros y se dirigió al salón de clases al tiempo que se despedía de Sawada con una señal de adiós con la mano, gesto que fue imitado por su compañero.

Ya era tarde. Estaba seguro que no alcanzaría a llegar antes que el maestro al salón y eso significaría quedarse después de clase a modo de castigo. No podía. Debía entrenar después, ahora no podía faltar. Sabía muy bien que el entrenador Kitazume era muy disciplinado y, a pesar de ser él el mejor portero del equipo, no dudaría en dejarlo fuera si faltaba a las prácticas. Con este pensamiento fijo en su mente, se concentró en correr con todas sus fuerzas, ir a su casillero, cambiarse los zapatos, tomar los libros correspondientes a la materia que correspondía e irse. Antes de cerrar miró hacia su izquierda y vio una escena que comenzaba a ser familiar para él: fuera del salón de los de segundo año estaba una chica bajita, de aspecto extranjero y cabello colorín. Estaba castigada una vez más como todos los días de ese año. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante este hecho. Sonrisa que le duró hasta que recordó que debía ir a clases.

—Wakashimazu— la voz del profesor era dura, no daba tiempo a ilusionarse con una posible suspensión de cualquier castigo que se viniese—, ha llegado usted con más de media hora de retraso a la clase de hoy. No quiero conocer las razones— se adelantó a que el muchacho comenzara su defensa- creo conocerlas bien. Lamentablemente no puedo darle a usted ningún tipo de beneficio por lo que me temo que deberá permanecer en el salón hasta media hora después de que la lección del día de hoy haya finalizado. Lo siento, es el reglamento— finalizó.

Ken creyó que el techo se le venía encima. Media hora. Casi la mitad del entrenamiento. Veía la cara de decepción de sus compañeros, sobre todo de Kojiro.

—Maestro, le ruego que reconsidere su decisión. Reconozco mi falta y sé que esto no puede quedar impune pero, por favor— se sentía algo ridículo tratando de defender lo indefendible—, no permita que pierda la práctica de hoy. Es sumamente importante.

Luego de un intercambio de palabras, negociaciones de por medio, compromisos de no volver a incurrir en la misma falta, Ken Wakashimazu se encaminó hacia su nuevo castigo. Lentamente salió del salón, cerró con suavidad la puerta y se paró junto a ésta hasta que el timbre le indicara que la clase había terminado. Era en verdad un castigo denigrante pero era mucho mejor que quedarse después de clases y fallarle así a sus compañeros y entrenador que estarían esperando por él. Suspiró y al mismo tiempo sonrió para sus adentros. Ese era un castigo de tontos, según él. Y ahí estaba, parado como poste sin hacer nada. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la chica pelirroja la que aún estaba purgando su pena. Eso lo alivió. Estar castigado así una vez no era para tanto. Podía caer en la categoría de anécdota. El estar todos los días en lo mismo era fatal.

Al fin la práctica había acabado. Había sido uno de los entrenamientos más agotadores del último tiempo. Al parecer el entrenador no estaba satisfecho del proceder de sus dirigidos, especialmente de Kojiro Hyuga quien se empeñaba en jugar de manera individualista y agresiva; a su estilo. Para Takeshi y Ken era habitual que los partidos se jugasen al ritmo que Kojiro imponía, sin embargo, para sus nuevos compañeros, y para el propio entrenador, esto no era más que una forma egoísta de demostrar su talento. Kitazame no estaba dispuesto a transar ante los caprichos de Hyuga. Sus compañeros sentían sobre sí el viento gélido de un inminente desastre.

Ya en los vestidores, los muchachos trataron de soltarse bromeando sobre la manera que enfrentarían al Nankatsu en la final: en cómo los humillarían y se alzarían como la mejor secundaria del Japón. A pesar de las continuas desavenencias entre el entrenador y su capitán, los chicos se mostraban optimistas. Estaban seguros que Hyuga terminaría por ceder. El problema era que no conocían lo suficiente a Kojiro quien, en ese mismo momento, masticaba su rabia y desilusión de ver como su sueño de derrotar a Tsubasa se le escapaba de las manos. Sabía que para vencerlo debía dar todo de sí mismo y eso no podría ocurrir si se ajustaba a los moldes que un entrenador que apenas lo conocía le imponía. Ken, como su mejor amigo, notó la ira en su semblante. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que, en situaciones normales, era mejor dejarlo solo. Pero esta vez era diferente.

—Anímate Kojiro— le dijo con calma—, ya verás que el entrenador notará que tu estilo de jugar es el que le conviene al equipo. Dale tiempo. Piensa en todos los años que estuvimos juntos en el Meiwa. Piensa en lo difícil que fue el adaptarnos. Pero lo conseguimos. Y eso sin renunciar jamás a nuestro estilo ¿Lo recuerdas?— miró de reojo a Kojiro quien no parecía recordar nada más que lo altercados con el entrenador. Ken se preocupó. Hyuga era el puntal de su equipo. Él podía defender el pórtico con su vida si era necesario pero se requería un puntero de calidad que les entregase lo único que marca la diferencia en los encuentros: goles. Y Kojiro sí que sabía de eso. Además, era sin lugar a dudas el líder innato de cualquier equipo en el que se presentaba. Él, con su determinación, espíritu de lucha y entrega era capaz de dar vuelta partidos increíbles e inyectarles a sus compañeros toneladas de energía, invitándolos a seguirlo. Así había ocurrido con Takeshi Sawada que de ser un niño tímido y hasta miedoso en oportunidades, se había transformado en un hábil delantero que muchos entrenadores quisieran tener. Y él mismo, que de simple karateca había llegado a ser lo que era por él, Kojiro Hyuga quien ahora lucía más frustrado que nunca.

—No vale la pena que me vengas con discursos baratos, Ken—dijo al fin el capitán luego de un largo silencio—. No es difícil ver que, al ritmo que vamos, nunca podremos derrotar al Nankatsu. Estamos convertidos en unas nenas jugando al futbol; el entrenador no me deja ser. No me permite avanzar y sólo quiere que demostremos que somos un equipo. ¡Pero si lo somos maldita sea!—gruñó mientras golpeaba con el puño la banca en la que estaba sentado— Nunca dejaremos de serlo pero necesito que entienda que el fútbol se hizo para los fuertes ¡Fuertes!— Kojiro estaba rojo de rabia y desesperación. Sentía que esta vez su sueño de ser el mejor se le escapaba de las manos y no por culpa de un rival sino de alguien que, se supone, era su aliado. Pensó en su madre y hermanos. ¡Qué desilusionados estarían de verlo convertido en lo que el entrenador Kitazame pretendía que fuera!

Luego de un silencio sepulcral que pareció eterno, Ken se animó a preguntar:

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Kojiro dio un suspiro. Lo único que veía era un negro túnel enfrente de él.

—No lo sé…

Silencio nuevamente. Esta vez, más gélido que el anterior. Kojiro permanecía mirando al suelo, sentado con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—No importa cuál sea tu decisión Kojiro, yo siempre te apoyaré, amigo— fueron las sinceras palabras del portero.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer**

Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Yoichi Takahashi, tomados de su obra "Capitán Tsubasa"

Mías son las ideas y las situaciones aquí expresadas y, si es que aparecen, los personajes que no reconozcan como originales de la obra.

Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Los días siguientes fueron más o menos similares a los anteriores. Debido al cansancio extremo acumulado en las prácticas, Ken siempre llegaba a clases en el momento justo para no ser castigado. Por más que se empeñaba en aplicar la disciplina aprendida en sus años de karateca, el agotamiento lo vencía y debía correr con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al salón antes que el maestro. En su misma clase estaba Kojiro, que siempre estaba a la hora en su puesto. No comprendía cómo se las ingeniaba para estar siempre cinco o hasta diez minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran. Claro, en ese momento olvidó que al perder a su padre cuando era muy niño, Kojiro había pasado a ser el motor de su familia. Él trabajaba para mantenerlos y por eso debía levantarse aún más temprano que el común de los muchachos de su edad. Ciertamente era admirable. Él, en cambio, apenas si tenía tiempo de levantarse, ducharse y llegar a clases. No tenía tiempo de pasar a buscar sus libros por lo que pedía permiso al profesor de turno para ir por ellos si es que le hacían falta. Allí se encontraba con la señorita pelirroja eternamente castigada. Tomaba sus cuadernos, volvía al salón y trataba de concentrarse en lo que el profesor decía. Pero le era absolutamente imposible. El campeonato primero y la situación de Kojiro después ocupaban el 99% de sus pensamientos. Desde su banco miraba a su amigo que parecía estar completamente concentrado en las lecciones. Demonios. Él sabía que no era cierto y lo peor era que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Nada. Kojiro era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que él interviniese ante el entrenador. Pensó en hacerlo a escondidas pero luego se arrepintió: eso sólo conseguiría herirlo aún más. Se sentía atrapado. Por un lado estaba su equipo y por otro su amigo, casi su hermano. No podía haber peor situación que aquella.

—Wakashimazu Ken ¿Sería tan amable de responder por favor?

El joven quedó petrificado. La maestra estaba hablándole y él apenas si la había escuchado.

—Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención— contestó.

La maestra pasó esto por alto. Seguramente el próximo campeonato lo tenía algo nervioso. Por esta vez lo perdonaba. Agradecido, Ken se esforzó por concentrarse aunque le resultara casi imposible.

Media hora después, la clase se dio por finalizada. Ken ordenó sus cuadernos y se disponía a salir del salón sin contratiempos cuando se cruzó con Hyuga quien, en su tono habitual, aunque algo más duro y sin mirarlo a los ojos le advirtió:

—No necesito que te preocupes por mí. Puedo cuidarme solo-—y antes que su compañero pudiese articular palabra se retiró. Unos pasos más allá se detuvo nuevamente y agregó—: Y no te molestes en interceder por mí ante el entrenador. Él no cambiará su manera de ver las cosas y yo no cambiaré la mía. Espero que te haya quedado claro.

Ken no podía creer lo que Kojiro le había dicho. Se supone que eran un equipo y, como tal, debían compartir los problemas y, entre todos buscarle solución. Era lo lógico entre amigos. Pero su capitán era diferente. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que él era un ser solitario. Nadie sabía lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, a no ser….A no ser que el entrenador Kira estuviera tras él ahora. Hyuga confiaba demasiado en él, ciegamente. No era para nadie un secreto que el entrenador Kira reemplazó la figura paterna que el díscolo delantero había perdido a una temprana edad. Todo lo que era en ese momento, se lo debía a él.

Perdido en sus pensamientos comenzó a caminar hacia el patio. Era la hora de almuerzo pero la verdad es que no tenía hambre. Y no la tendría mientras no supiera lo que su amigo tenía en mente. Algo le decía que un conflicto estaba por desencadenarse. Lo que él ignoraba en ese instante era que pronto debería ocuparse de su propio destino. No pudo seguir pensando porque una voz lo interrumpió.

— ¿De nuevo meditando Wakashimazu-sempai?— Ken se giró al reconocer la voz de Takeshi que, según se veía, estaba dispuesto a almorzar con él.

—No, es decir, pensaba que no tenía deseos de dirigirme al comedor. Me gustaría almorzar por aquí, al aire libre— mintió. En realidad estaba inapetente así es que daba lo mismo si pasaba la hora en el patio o en el cuarto de baño.

—Este lugar está bien. Sobra el aire fresco y la buena vista— Takeshi dio un gran suspiró. Ken admiraba el optimismo del joven que, alguna vez, fue tildado de inmaduro y debilucho, opinión que él nunca compartió.

Se sentaron en un rincón cubierto de pasto. Estaba algo alejado del lugar más poblado lo que le daba una sensación de extrema tranquilidad. Al cabo de unos quince minutos Takeshi, que ya había devorado su plato, se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Su amigo no había probado bocado; es más, ni siquiera había sacado de su bolso colación alguna. Tragando lo que tenía en la boca, y sabiendo que probablemente no obtendría respuesta, se animó a preguntar.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

Ken lo miró algo confundido. A pesar de la frialdad con la actuaba frente a todo el mundo le era imposible esconder sus preocupaciones ante sus dos más cercanos amigos. Sabía que Takeshi tenía todo el derecho de saber acerca de lo extraño que Kojiro estaba actuando pero no quería preocuparlo. No a él. Sabía lo mucho que lo admiraba y cuanto se preocupaba por su bienestar llegando a tomar los problemas de éste como causas personales. Takeshi era aún un niño, a pesar de lo mucho que había madurado en este último tiempo, aún le faltaba mucho por vivir. No quería que todo esto se fuera por la borda.

—No te preocupes, no es nada— Le respondió con un mal fingido desdén.

—No es cierto— El portero pudo notar la desilusión en los ojos de su compañero. Le dolía que no le tuvieran confianza y aún lo tratasen como un infante. Wakashimazu tuvo que ceder. No podía tratarlo tal como Kojiro lo había hecho con él. Después de todo, eran un equipo…

—Verás, estoy preocupado por Kojiro.

Takeshi lo miró con cara de ¡vaya novedad! Sabía que esa no era la única razón. Todos estaban preocupados por Kojiro y su desastrosa relación con el entrenador. Pero había más. De eso estaba seguro. Ken trató de desviar el tema pero la mirada inquisitiva del jovencito que estaba a su lado no se lo permitió.

—Mira Takeshi, no sé qué diablos está pasando por la cabeza de nuestro Capitán, pero te aseguro que no es nada muy fácil de digerir. He llegado a temer que deje el equipo debido a las constantes presiones a las que el entrenador lo somete. Ya sabes cómo acostumbraba a jugar cuando estábamos bajo las órdenes del entrenador Kira. Kojiro cree que el fútbol es para los fuertes. La fuerza es lo primordial para ganar partidos, más que la estrategia que nuestro entrenador puede entregar. Creció creyendo que el juego de nuestro equipo pasaba por él y las jugadas que él mismo pudiese crearse. Algo que choca profundamente con las idea de nuestro entrenador.

—Puede que tengas razón en muchas de las cosas que has dicho pero en algo estoy en desacuerdo: Él nunca nos abandonará. Eso nunca.

Los ojos de Takeshi reflejaban ira e incredulidad. Kojiro no era de esos que abandonaban a sus amigos en los momentos cruciales. Recordaba muy bien aquella vez, antes de jugar la final con el Nankatsu. Kojiro ardía en fiebre pero su espíritu de lucha y su deseo de acompañarlos en esa final, aún a costa de su vida, fueron más fuertes. Se levantó y jugó con ellos entregando todo lo que tenía en el campo de juego. Fue el más bravo, el más arriesgado. Un verdadero capitán. Y ahora Ken, la segunda persona más importante para él, decía que temía un posible abandono por parte de Kojiro. Era frustrante.

—Takeshi, escúchame. También confío en Kojiro. Sé que es el corazón y cerebro de nuestro equipo. Y que, si de él depende, nunca nos dejara. El problema es que ahora no pasa por sus manos. Está agobiado, disgustado y desconfiando de su propia capacidad para el juego al sentirse limitado por el entrenador. Sicológicamente no está bien, por eso me temo sobre lo que pueda hacer.

Takeshi miró al cielo con tristeza. Se habían esforzado tanto por esto y ahora Kojiro parecía rendirse. No era justo.

—Hablaré con el entrenador. Le explicaré la situación, estoy seguro que entenderá y cambiará de opinión— agregó el chico esperanzado.

Ken sonrió con tristeza. Admiraba el optimismo y buena voluntad de Takeshi sin embargo notó que la inocencia era la principal característica del joven niño, delantero del Toho.

—Si lo haces, sólo te ganarás el desprecio de nuestro capitán….

Ambos se recostaron sobre el pasto, sin ánimos de seguir con el diálogo. Parecía como si estuvieran encerrados en un callejón sin salida. Ken miró a Takeshi de reojo. Lo vio tan deprimido que decidió cambiar de tema.

—Esa niña siempre está castigada en el pasillo— Ken señaló una mata de cabello rojo allá a lo lejos. Takeshi se incorporó para ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Te refieres a Amanda-san? Ella está en mi clase. Es británica y habla muy mal el japonés. Por eso no tiene amistades en el colegio— hizo una pausa y continuó— .A veces le ayudo a hacer las tareas porque en realidad es una estudiante mediocre. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo manga. Esa es la razón por la que pasa castigada.

Ken no podía creer que existiese un ser humano lo suficientemente imprudente, o estúpido, que fuera castigado por lo mismo todos los días. No se detuvo a pensar que él también había nadado en contra de la corriente una vez. Esa vez en que se rebeló y decidió que su vida era el fútbol, no las artes marciales.

Era hora de volver a clases. Ken no quería encontrarse con Kojiro. En realidad quería pero no al mismo tiempo. Para su sorpresa, Kojiro no asistió. Una punzada se le clavó en su corazón. ¿Y si él tenía razón y Kojiro los abandonaba? Sería muy duro sin duda pero ellos debían seguir, como fuera. Aunque trató de concentrarse, no pudo. En su cabeza daban vueltas mil ideas. Nada buenas, por cierto.

Debido a lo cercano de las finales regionales, todos los seleccionados tenían autorización para abandonar las clases antes que estas finalizaran. Al salir, Ken vio que la niña pelirroja, Amanda, no estaba en la zona de castigo. "Bien por ella" pensó y se fue a la cancha. Ahí, se reencontró con Kojiro que lucía más taciturno que nunca. Quiso preguntarle que le había sucedido, por no asistir a clases pero luego se arrepintió. No quería acosar a su amigo. Seguramente le contaría después.

Ese día sí que fue desgastador. El más duro de los últimos tiempos lo que era mucho decir, pues ya no había prácticas sencillas para ellos. Lo más extraño fue que ni Kojiro ni el entrenador dieron muestras de querer comenzar las tan acostumbradas discusiones entre ellos. De hecho, Hyuga siguió al pie de la letra cada una de las instrucciones que recibió. Takeshi estaba feliz pues veía que los temores de Ken estaban lejos de materializarse pero el portero se mostró receloso. Primero porque no creía que Kojiro renunciara tan fácilmente a sus principios. Segundo porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo Ken, al igual que muchos otros futbolistas, era algo supersticioso. Creía que el día había salido de su curso normal y eso no era bueno. Algo podía suceder.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, Ken recibió una indicación.

—Wakashimazu Ken, recibimos un llamado de su padre. Quiere hablar con usted a la brevedad…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi, tomados de su obra "Capitán Tsubasa"

Las situaciones y, por sobre todo, las ideas aquí expresadas sí son de mi autoría.

Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el viaje a casa se le hizo eterno a Ken. Algo dentro de sí le decía que esta no sería una visita más. Por primera vez tenía miedo y lo que era aún peor: no sabía la causa de este sorpresivo temor. Sólo lo sentía encarnado en su alma.

Decidió bajar del bus unas cuadras antes de llegar. Necesitaba caminar y ordenar sus ideas. Estos últimos días habían sido de los peores. Estresantes, duros, sin tiempo para descansar, angustiantes. Y ahora debía sumar una llamada repentina de su padre que era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con el camino que había elegido su hijo. Según él, Ken había nacido para seguir una larga tradición familiar ligada al karate. Desde niño había dado muestras de una gran habilidad para este deporte. Sin embargo, pasada la infancia, el mismo Ken sintió que el karate ya no era lo más importante en su vida. Por esa época conoció a Kojiro y al entrenador Kira y su mundo cambió completamente. Un cambio para bien que lo llevó a cometer algunas imprudencias, según su padre. Como aquella vez que se escapó de casa para ir a las finales del torneo. Después de ese incidente el señor Wakashimazu había flexibilizado un poco su postura al permitir que su hijo ingresara al Toho, colegio conocido por su buena escuela de fútbol aunque, para todos era sabido, que lo había hecho pensando en la educación de calidad que su hijo recibiría ahí. Era triste reconocerlo, pero era la realidad.

Luego de unos diez minutos caminando, Ken divisó su casa. Lo primero que percibió fue la presencia de su, por largo tiempo, mejor amigo.

— ¡Chibi!— gritó feliz una vez que vio al perrito que se acercaba moviendo su cola. La compañía de su amiguito lo reconfortó; no sería la primera vez que enfrentaría a su padre. Además él estaba seguro de lo que quería. No estaba dispuesto a perder lo que había ganado.

Una vez dentro de la casa, habiéndose quitado los zapatos y saludado a su madre, fue al encentro de su progenitor. Pese a que su semblante se mostraba sereno, los nervios estaban a punto de jugarle una mala pasada.

—Buenos días padre— dijo con el respeto habitual que los muchachos japoneses se dirigían a sus padres. Recibió una cálida respuesta por parte del hombre que tenía enfrente. Su padre. El hombre que más quería en este mundo a pesar de lo incomprensivo y duro que se mostraba con él. Luego de un tiempo que pareció eterno, el padre abrió el diálogo:

—Supongo que sabes por qué te he llamado— preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, sobre un cojín, a la usanza japonesa. Ken sintió un nudo en la garganta. Aunque imaginaba lo que su padre quería, no deseaba ser él el primero en tocar el tema.

—No, no sé padre.

La mirada del señor Wakashimazu era fuerte. Ken le temía a veces pues sabía que era imposible hacer que su padre cambiara de opinión. Menos si se trataba de lo que él creía era bienestar de su hijo.

—Bien, creo que esta farsa ha durado demasiado. Tú no estás hecho para jugar fútbol sino para convertirte en un karateca de excepción y heredar el dojo que tanto esfuerzo a mi familia le ha costado levantar. Por años hemos estado dedicados a las artes marciales, sobresaliendo del resto y convirtiendo a muestra escuela en unas de las mejores de Japón. Este Dojo es el trabajo de toda una vida, mi máximo orgullo y no quiero que caiga en las manos equivocadas. Sólo una persona en el mundo puede dirigirlo con el mismo amor y entusiasmo que lo he hecho yo.

Ken no tenía que continuar escuchando para saber que esa persona era él mismo. Pero, a pesar de saber que todo lo que su padre había dicho era cierto, no podía estar de acuerdo con él. No podía. Todo el mundo sabía lo que el fútbol significaba en su vida. Como, gracias a la práctica de éste, pasó de ser un niño solitario y algo huraño a un joven que representaba un ejemplo a seguir para los alumnos más pequeños. Gracias al fútbol había conocido a Kojiro y Takeshi, los mejores amigos que podía tener. Había conocido además a rivales feroces: Tsubasa, Misaki, Matsuyama, Misugi y por sobre todo Wakabayashi cuya rivalidad había sido el motor para seguir en esto, a pesar de todo. Las experiencias vividas en este tiempo no podían compararse a lo que vivió mientras era karateca. Si bien el karate formó su manera de ser tan peculiar, fue el fútbol el que le había dado sentido a su vida. Y ahora su padre quería arrebatárselo. Para siempre.

—Sé que tengo talento para jugar fútbol, padre. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

El padre se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. Sabía cómo era su hijo. Cómo, a pesar de las adversidades, era capaz de dejarlo todo por un sueño.

—Precisamente, porque confío en ti es que te lo digo. Nadie es mejor que tú para encargarse de esto.

—Pero padre, ya sabes que el fútbol es mi vida— Ken comenzaba a desesperarse y su padre lo notó.

— No es más que un entusiasmo pasajero. Seguramente lo haces porque la gran mayoría de tus amigos lo practica. Recuerda lo feliz que eras haciendo karate.

El señor Wakashimazu no entendía razones. Sólo veía lo que él quería ver. Al parecer las tradiciones familiares estaban por encima de los deseos de su hijo.

—Además, hasta donde estoy informado, jamás han obtenido un logro verdaderamente importante— concluyó el padre de Ken.

Una ola de amargura cubrió al portero del Toho. Su padre no dejaba de tener una cuota de razón. Pero las cosas estaban por cambiar y muy pronto.

—Esta vez será diferente, ya verás— reflexionó unos instantes antes de proclamar la que podía ser su sentencia definitiva— .Este año ganaremos el campeonato pero en caso de suceder lo contrario, me retiro del fútbol. Para siempre. Déjame demostrar lo bueno que puedo llegar a ser en esto ganando el campeonato. De no ser así, te juro que me haré cargo del dojo.

El señor Wakashimazu pensó un momento en la propuesta de su hijo y, después de un tiempo razonable, decidió aceptar. Sería mejor que el propio Ken se diera cuenta de cuál era su camino en la vida. Así no se lo reprocharía a él después.

Luego de compartir una taza de té con sus padres y contarles sobre su vida de estudiante y futbolista, Ken decidió que era tiempo de partir. Se estaba haciendo tarde y quería realizar una pequeña práctica de tiros para no perder la costumbre. Antes de salir su padre le recordó que había hecho una promesa.

—No te preocupes: difícilmente podría olvidarlo— respondió mientras salía.

Cuando volvió al colegio, ya había anochecido. Por un instante pensó en ir a descansar pero luego decidió que sería mejor practicar algo para recuperar el entrenamiento perdido. Comenzó por ir en busca de un balón. En su camino, las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza. Esta vez era definitivo: no había tiempo para equivocaciones. Si el campeonato no era suyo no sólo perdería su dignidad y orgullo. Una parte importante de su vida se iría con él. Decidió que no revelaría a nadie la promesa que había hecho, no quería que los demás tuviesen que cargar con un peso que era solamente suyo. En especial el capitán que ya suficientes problemas tenía para traspasarle uno más.

Antes de llegar al campo Ken sintió que no estaba solo. Alguien más estaba ahí. Esperó unos momentos para asegurarse que no soñaba y se acercó. Al distinguir quién era, sonrió. Kojiro.

—Veo que has vuelto Ken ¿Cómo te ha ido?— Por lo que se podía apreciar, Hyuga estaba de buen humor. Ken no quería que esta repentina alegría se esfumara por la desagradable noticia que traía. Además, ese era su problema. Kojiro estaba fuera de él.

—Bien. Él sólo quería…hablar de mi rendimiento en la escuela.

Hyuga, que tan bien conocía a su compañero, pudo comprender al instante que esa no era toda la verdad.

—No sabía que tuvieses problemas con eso Ken. ¿Estás seguro que no hay nada más?

Wakashimazu se sintió como el peor de los miserables al no confiarle lo que lo aquejaba a su mejor amigo, pero en realidad no quería preocuparlo. No quería que Hyuga sintiese una doble presión a la hora de jugar. No sería justo.

—Seguro. Eso es todo.

El capitán no quiso seguir entrometiéndose en los asuntos personales de su amigo. Al fin y al cabo él tampoco le había dicho lo frustrado que se sentía de ver como el entrenador lo estaba convirtiendo en un jugador colectivo y debilucho. Conocía los beneficios del silencio y, por lo mismo, no presionó al portero para que hablara. Si era algo grave, sabía que terminaría por contárselo.

—Te creo Ken. No te preocupes. Sé que estamos algo nerviosos pero ya pasará. Llegaremos a punto a las finales aunque, claro, primero debemos pasar las preliminares de Tokio— en su rostro se reflejó una pequeña sonrisa—. No creo que sea tan complicado— se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su bolso y finalizó—: deberías practicar sólo un poco, es mejor que descanses.

Ken asintió y le hizo una señal de adiós con la mano mientras Kojiro se retiraba. Una vez solo, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Podían ser los últimos momentos que pasaba ahí. Si se retiraba del fútbol podía terminar de estudiar en cualquier colegio. Sintió como un enorme nudo se le atravesaba en la garganta, mas eso no sería suficiente para rendirse. Hasta sintió vergüenza de sí mismo de casi rendirse antes de pelear. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por vencer pues no sólo era su sueño sino también el de sus amigos.

La conducta de Ken varió ostensiblemente desde el día en que visitó a su padre. Aunque se esforzaba por rendir al máximo, era evidente que había algo más que lo preocupaba. Algo que el entrenador notó y consultó a sus amigos pero estos no fueron capaces de darle una respuesta coherente. Más éxito no tuvo con el mismo Ken quien responsabilizó a los exámenes y al torneo de su actuar, dejando claro que estaba algo cansado, pero nunca nervioso.

—Ya veo— Fue todo cuanto el entrenador dijo sabiendo que su pupilo no estaba siendo del todo sincero. No tenía más remedio que acudir a Hyuga: él era el único que podía sacarle algo al portero.

—Verá usted entrenador, nunca me ha gustado entrometerme en la vida de mis amigos, creo que ellos merecen tener un espacio no ocupado por el fútbol a los que nuestro entrenador no tiene por qué entrar— el entrenador miró a Hyuga, sabía que se refería a sí mismo y a la actitud que solía tomar pero éste seguía con su discurso, inocentemente: —Ahora, si usted cree que la situación de Ken puede afectarnos como equipo, hablaré con él. Pero no le aseguro nada.

Esa última frase lo decía todo, el entrenador sabía que, por medio de Hyuga, mucho no conseguiría. Le preocupaba que el capitán no quisiera enterarse del problema que aquejaba a su amigo; hasta llegó a creer que le era indiferente. Sin embargo, esto no era así. Kojiro estaba realmente preocupado por Ken pero, a la vez, estaba consciente que si el mismo no era capaz de contarle al portero lo temeroso que estaba de convertirse en un muñeco al arbitrio de su entrenador pues entonces no tenía derecho en exigirle que éste se desahogara con él. Había aprendido a través de la vida y los golpes que esta le había dado, que era mejor permanecer silente ante las adversidades y sólo luchar para salir adelante.

En los días siguientes la situación, lejos de mejorar, empeoró. Wakashimazu siguió mostrándose desconcentrado y molesto consigo mismo lo que afectó su rendimiento, de forma notable. Aunque Kojiro y Takeshi trataron de averiguar lo que realmente sucedía, no fueron capaces de sacar una palabra de labios de su amigo. A decir verdad, Hyuga imaginaba el motivo pero esperaba que Ken se lo dijera. Aunque sabía que, debido al orgullo del portero, eso no sucedería jamás. No quedaba más que esperar que Ken pudiese hacer frente a lo que lo torturaba y no dejara que esto interviniera en el juego tal y como él lo estaba haciendo. Pues, por más que le desagradara el estilo y visión del entrenador en el campo de juego, lo más importante era ganar, sin importar cómo.

Pasadas unas semanas, se dio la nómina oficial de los jugadores que defenderían al Toho en el campeonato. Para su alegría y a pesar de lo tortuosos que fueron los últimos días, Kojiro, Ken y Takeshi estaban en ella. Los tres estaban muy felices y juraron dar lo mejor de sí para esta vez por fin poder alzarse con la victoria y así consagrarse como el mejor equipo juvenil del Japón. Y si en esa disputa vencían al Nankatsu, mucho mejor.

—Bueno, será mejor que no me salte mi última clase. No quisiera acumular muchas materias para cuando el campeonato finalice— La voz de Takeshi reflejaba optimismo: no volverían antes de la final.

Ken y Kojiro no tenían más clases ese día por lo tanto se sentaron en el césped, a la sombra de un árbol a descansar ya que ese podía ser uno de los últimos momentos de ocio que tendrían en mucho tiempo. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra. Finalmente fue Hyuga quien rompió el silencio.

—Me comuniqué con el entrenador Kira. Le conté cómo estamos y cómo nos sentimos para enfrentar el campeonato.

Ken miró a su capitán algo desconcertado ¿A qué venía esto?

—Me dijo que sí seguíamos sus enseñanzas y manteníamos nuestro estilo de siempre, ahora que estamos más grandes, nadie podrá derrotarnos.

El portero siguió contemplando a su amigo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo creyó entender lo que le pasaba. Kojiro basaba su habilidad en la fuerza y las aventuras personales algo que no estaba muy arraigado en la táctica que el entrenador Kitazume acostumbraba a utilizar. Si Kojiro no imponía su estilo sentiría que no era él quien los guiaba a la victoria, si es que lograban ganar de esa manera.

— ¿Qué te contestó?

—Quizás vaya a vernos jugar.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos. Ambos sabían que la asistencia del entrenador Kira podía ser dulce pero a la vez agria. Si estaban haciendo las cosas como a él le gustaba, probablemente los alentaría a seguir sin cansarse de repetir lo buenos que eran. Pero, por el contrario, si el panorama que le ofrecían no era de su agrado, no dudaría en destrozarlos. Ellos ya lo conocían.

Probablemente hubiesen permanecido en silencio hasta el final de su jornada si no es por Kojiro que repentinamente dijo:

—Tú padre te prohibió seguir jugando fútbol ¿verdad'

Ken Wakashimazu miró al capitán sorprendido ¿Cómo se había enterado si él ha nadie se lo había dicho?

—Nadie me lo ha dicho—se adelantó Hyuga—, yo lo sé.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Porque te conozco. Y si no es Genzo Wakabayashi pues sólo tu padre puede causar que estés así de descolocado.

Ken sonrió. Su amigo lo conocía tan bien como él mismo.

—Bueno, así como prohibirlo, no. Simplemente me comunicó que ya era hora de que volviese a practicar karate, que ese era mi verdadero deporte y ya sabes. Pero podría ser peor— suspiró—. Llegamos a un acuerdo. Debo mostrarle que estoy para cosas grandes. Si ganamos el campeonato podré dedicarme a jugar aún después de que termine la escuela. De no ser así, me retiraré del fútbol y volveré al karate. Como supondrás, no seguiría en el Toho. Debería volver al dojo.

Kojiro respiró aliviado. Era "sólo" eso.

—Pues tendrás que decirle a tu padre que se busque a alguien para hacerse cargo del dojo porque este año seremos los mejores.

—Se te oye muy seguro— respondió Ken algo incrédulo.

—Lo estoy. Pero para eso debemos estar descansados ¿sabes? Mañana iniciamos nuestro viaje y no quisiera quedarme dormido y no llegar. Te veo luego— y Kojiro dejó a su amigo atrás. Seguramente iba a iniciar una de sus solitarias caminatas y luego trataría de practicar su tiro. Él también lo conocía bien.

Esa noche fue celestial para Ken. Durmió como no lo hacía hace ya bastante tiempo. Las palabras de Kojiro lo habían tranquilizado: ahora estaba seguro que serían campeones. Con toda la energía del universo se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida. El bus partiría en menos de una hora por lo tanto sería mejor estar listos; no dudaba que el entrenador era capaz de dejar a alguno abajo por llegar tarde. Luego de revisar si tenía todo su equipaje listo decidió ir por unos libros para imitar a Takeshi y no perder el hilo de las clases. Recordó que los más importantes estaban en su casillero y fue por ellos. Llevaría tres, los ramos más complicados aunque dudaba que pudiese siquiera mirarlos. Una vez que hubo cerrado las puertas le surgió la curiosidad de ver si "alguien" estaba castigado. No, no había nadie. Sintió algo extraño: el día en que su padre lo llamó la niña del manga tampoco estaba ahí. Eso no aseguraba una desgracia pero, de algún u otro modo, se había transformado en una especie de cábala. ¿Sería la premonición de algo malo? Estaba aún pensando en eso cuando la puerta de la sala de enfrente se abrió y pudo ver al profesor indicarle a la niña pelirroja el lugar donde debía ubicarse para cumplir su castigo. El mismo de siempre. Ante tal escena, Ken no pudo dejar de sonreírse lo que fue descubierto por la muchacha, que también le sonrió. El portero se dio cuenta entonces que ya era algo tarde pero que una vez que volviese con el trofeo de campeón, le hablaría a esa señorita aunque fuese sólo para comentar el último manga de moda. Su futuro no podía parecer mejor.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se animaron a pasar, leer y, por sobre todo, comentar este fic. Espero que todos los cambios y correcciones realizadas hayan sido para mejorar y no para variar la idea original del fic (que, a mi entender, no ha sucedido)

Para los que no lo han notado, este fic ha llegado a su fin. Podría agregar una continuación en un futuro pero eso se verá con el tiempo. Por ahora prefiero que quede aquí, con un final algo abierto que haga volar sus imaginaciones.

Una vez más, gracias.


End file.
